Fire Dragon's Mountain
by Windbear
Summary: When Lisanna dies on that mission with Mira and Elfman, and Natsu's gets the news, he goes Beserk. Mystogan puts him asleep and takes him away from the guild to a distant forest just outside Fiore, then Natsu undergoes a transformation, a curse? Or a new power. NatsuXLisanna. Has been remade into Curse of the Dragon Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to "Fire Dragon's Mountain" This is part one to either a 2 or 3 shot story that will, depending on the feedback, be remade into a full fledged story later on. I will have to wait to write any more, my Microsoft word account ran out, and I would have to buy a new one, and It will take a while for me to get paid, so unless I find another way to write, this will be it for a while.**

"**SPEECH"**

'**THOUGHTS'**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGIONAL PLOT AND OC'S**

It was supposed to be a normal day, no today would have been better than normal, today Lisanna was supposed to come back from her mission with Mira and Elfman. He wanted to go with them but both Mira and Elfman denied him, saying that they could handle it on their own. It was an S-Class mission, is was an urgent call from a nearby town that was being attacked by a monster called "The Beast". He trusted in Mira and Elfman to keep Lisanna safe. But his trust was misplaced.

Nastu walked up to the guild, kicked the door in and flashed his regular smile, "Is Lisanna back yet."

His question was consumed by the sounds of sobbing and mourning. Natsu looked around the guild and saw Mira and Elfman extremely beat up, their clothes were torn, they were in terrible shape. But there was one thing he couldn't see. "Lisanna".

Knowing something extremely bad had happened, "Where is she" he said in a weak voice.

"Please tell me she's okay" Tears started to stream down his face.

Mira avoided his gaze and continued his weeping.

"Where is she?!" He demanded punching the guild floor.

"Natsu, sh-she's dead" Erza managed to say through her sadness, she wasn't crying but she sure looked like she wanted to, Natsu fell to his knees.

"She's what?!" he screamed.

"She's dead Natsu?" Erza yelled back but this time her façade crumbled and her tears escaped.

Natsu exploded in flames, furiously punching the floor, shattering the wood beneath him.

Gray tried to reach out to him, in hopes to get him under control, but as soon as he stepped too close to Natsu, the flames lashed out at Gray.

"What the hell flame-brain, calm down you're going to wreck the guild!" Gray yelled at him.

Natsu grabbed Gray by the face and threw him across the guild. He then turned his gaze towards Mira and Elfman.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU TOLD ME YOU COULD HANDLE IT, YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T NEED MY HELP!" Tears continued to stream down his face, despite his look of rage.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu, I should have let you come, with you there mayb-" Mira was cut off by the final step between her and Natsu was closed.

Natsu picked her up by the neck and punched her out of his own grip causing her to fly into the bar. Her body steaming from his flames.

"Natsu please stop this, don't hurt her, It was my fault Lisanna died, I lost control of the take over and I killed he-"he was also cut off as Natsu's fist connected with his face that sent him into the ceiling.

Long since out of control of his body, acting solely on anger driven animal instincts, Natsu started destroying everything in sight, knocking people out of his was as he released his anger.

This continued for another half an hour, nobody being able to calm the Dragon Slayer in his grief driven rage. That is until a hooded man showed up and cast a spell on Natsu, whose actions started to slow, until he was just wobbling on his legs, then he collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

The hooded man was Mystogan, one of the strongest mages in the guild, besides Fairy Tail's Ace and Laxus.

Mystogan walked over to Natsu and picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder.

"Master, I'm going to take Natsu to a far off land where he won't be able to hurt anyone." Mystogan said walking over to the counter.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Master said.

"Master, he nearly killed Mira and Elfman, I may not be around a lot, but I know Natsu, and something would have to have happened deep in his subconscious for him to do this to a friend,"

"I-I guess you're right, where are you going to take him?"

"To a far country East of Fiore, it's a very long way away. He will be very far into the wilderness, far from any modern civilization"

"As long as he comes back to us one day"

"Does Natsu really hate me?" a voice came from behind them.

"No Mira, Natsu could never hate you, you see, Dragon Slayers are powered by their emotions, they are very susceptible to emotional overload, where their emotions get the best of them and they lose all control over what their actions, he'll come to his senses eventually and when he does, he will forgive you." Master said to the girl who at this point was struggling to remain conscious.

"As long as he forgives me…" she said before she fell unconscious.

Without another word, Mystogan left the guild while all of the guild's members watched on as the heart of the guild left, an emotional wreck.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Mystogan walked to the edge of town before he pulled out one of his staffs, and cast a spell that transported them to their destination.

After arriving, Mystogan dumped Natsu on the ground, wrote him a note explaining his situation and placed it inside Natsu's jacked.

'I hope he doesn't burn too much of the forest down.' Mystogan thought to himself before opening another portal to leave the dragon slayer.

**xXXXxXXXx**

As soon as Natsu regained consciousness, his rage returned, not seeming to either notice/or care about the change in environment, he just exploded in a massive outburst of flames, much bigger than that of what he released in the guild. He started destroying everything in sight.

"WHY?!" He screamed into the air.

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?!"

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!"

"I PROMISED HER THAT I WOULD ALWAYS FIND HER!"

"BUT NOW WHAT DO I DO!" His screams pierced the air, bursting with rage, he slipped into dragon force.

Natsu's rage never ceased, he went on for days, destroying and incinerating everything in sight, he wen't on an endless rampage, only stopping when he collapsed from magic depletion and exhausting, but only to get back up and continue after he recovered.

Travelers reported seeing a flaming monster in the wilderness to the closest towns, who sent for help from wizard guilds across the land. But none ever came, word had spread around Fiore, that Natsu was the one that was causing all the destruction, so no one ever took the jobs.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Weeks passed, Natsu never calmed down, his destruction had left miles of forest barren and charred. His cries of despair could be heard for miles, nobody ever tried to calm him down. As time continued to pass, Natsu became a shell of his former self, he was now a force of nature, unstoppable and untamable.

One day in the middle of his mindless destruction, he exploded, abnormally, he writhed on the ground, screaming in pain, his dragon scales spread over his body, he could feel his bones breaking and then refusing over and over again, his scales turned red, his limbs started to change into that of the beast he was trained by, and that of which he was trained to slay, this went on for days, agonizingly slow, his body became more and more like that of a dragon, his teeth turned into completely like that of a dragon, his mouth extended into that of a muzzle, wings sprouted on his back, his tail bone erupted from his body and grew into a tail, his hands and feel transformed into clawed dragon paws. His body grew in size as his limbs finished forming into that of his fathers.

Then, the pain ceased, only the physical pain, the emotional pain he still felt, and now he was the spitting image of Igneel (a younger Igneel mind you,). Then, he collapsed, his magic, depleted, his energy, drained, his will, diminished.

When Natsu awoke, it was raining, he looked around, it was night. Remembering what had happened, he ran over to a large puddle, he took notice of his heavy footfalls.

As he reached the puddle, he gazed down into his own reflection, he was looking into the face of his father, he was looking into the face of himself.

'So it wasn't a dream, I really am a Dragon, but why, why did this happen, do I deserve this, Is it because I didn't go with her?' he thought to himself.

'That has to be it, I am being punished by the gods, because of the loss of the life of an innocent women, who I've loved since I was a child, I will live out the rest of my days as… this' he gazed into his own reflection, seeing nothing but a dragon, a dragon who had lost everything.

'I nearly killed them didn't I, If Mystogan hadn't shown up, I would have completely destroyed the guild, and probably killed anyone around me, Including Mira and Elfman, the people she loved the most, I can never face them again, I can't face anyone ever again,'

Natsu turned his gaze from the puddle to his surroundings.

'Did I really do all this, all of this used to be flourishing with life, but I destroyed it, I'm a monster, not how real dragons are, but like the dragons from story books, who were omens of destruction and devastation, and brought it upon all that they crossed, I can't become like that, I'll seclude myself from humanity, so that I won't ever hurt anyone,' In the distance Natsu could see a mountain, so he tried to fly there, but he couldn't unfold his wings.

'Hmph, a dragon that can't fly, I guess I have to walk there' he thought as he started his long march towards the mountain. But he didn't go unnoticed, travelers caught sight of the traveling dragon, walking through forests, heading off towards a misty mountain.

**xXXXxXXXx **

Days passed before Natsu reached his destination, at the foot of the mountain, he came upon a very large cave that led deep into the earth. Not fearing its depths, Natsu entered, hoping that nobody would find him here.

This mountain would become known as Fire Dragon's Mountain.

**There you have it, tell me what you think in the reviews or PM me. If you have any advice/suggestions/questions just put them in the reviews or PM me. It saddens me to not be able to right for a while, I will be searching for a way to write, I might be back tomorrow for all I know. Until next time.**

**-Windbear**


	2. Chapter 2: Lisanna

**Hello once again readers, this is the second installment of Fire Dragon's Mountain, nope no shit today, today were hopping straight into it.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my original plot/story and any OC's I use.**

**Chapter 2: Lisanna**

**xXXXxXXXx**

It has been about a year since the death of Lisanna, since the start of the rampage of the dragon slayer Natsu, but rumors have spread about how his rampage has ceased, but nobody knows where he is.

"Shouldn't he have tried to come back by now?" asked Erza to Master Makarov.

"Well, I know that wherever Mystogan took him, it was extremely far from here, it's on the borders of Fiore, the nearest village from there is about 15 miles, and when Mystogan went to search for him, nothing turned up, after his rampage subsided, It started raining there for days, all evidence of where he had gone had been washed away" replied Master.

"Maybe he thinks that we wouldn't want him back, maybe he thinks that we hate him for his actions after he found out about Lisanna." Said Gray as he approached Erza and Master.

"But we have forgiven him, its understandable why he lost control, even Mira has forgiven him" said Erza

"Speaking of Mira, where is she?"

"She's in the cemetery" said Erza as she looked down.

Suddenly the guild doors burst open, and Mira came in, and right behind her was Elfman, and he was dragging someone with him. They burst into the guild, and that's when they realized who they had with them, Lisanna.

"How is this possible" Said Erza, completely in shock at the sight before them, Lisanna was alive, and in the guild.

"I dont know exactly how I, got here, a few days ago i was in another world, this place called Edolas, it was like a parallel world to here, I was in the guild there, and then a light shone upon me and I was lifted into the sky and then I blacked out, and when I woke up, I was in a nearby town. And when I figured out that I was back on Earthland I came straight here"

"I'm not even going to ask about the parallel world" said Erza

Everyone was still trying to process that Lisanna was back with them, and when they finally did, everyone started tearing up, tears of joy, they all hugged her. And when everything settled, she asked the question that everyone was dreading.

"Where's Natsu" asked Lisanna with a smile.

"About that" with these words, Lisanna's smile faded.

"What's wrong" Lisanna asked, starting to get a little concerned.

"See, after you "died" and he found out..."

"What happened" said Lisanna, now getting very worried.

"He sort of went into a rage"

"He what?" Lisanna didn't understand.

"When he found out that you died, he blamed Mira and Elfman, he thought that if they had let him come with you then you wouldnt have died"

"What did he do" Lisanna said, her eyes started tearing up.

"He started destroying the guild, he kind of lost his mind, then he attacked Mira, and then Elfman, and after them, he attacked anyone who tried to stop him"

"Oh my god, but where is he now"

"That's where things get really complicated, see, not long after Natsu started his rampage, Mystogan stepped in, and put him to sleep, and then he took him to the edge of Fiore, we thought that if he vented his anger for a few days he'd eventually calm down, but he raged in those woods for woods, and then one day, he just stopped, and then he disappeared, we sent Mystogan out there, but there was no trace of him"

By this point Lisanna was on her knees, trying her best not to lose it right there.

"So nobody knows where he is right now?" Lisanna said.

"No, I'm sorry,"

"I, I think I want to go home for a while" Lisanna said as she got up and walked out of the guild, with Mira and Elfman right behind her.

"I cant believe she's back," said Gray.

"YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, FINDING AND RETRIEVING NATSU IS TOP PRIORITY, NOW THAT LISANNA IS BACK, ONCE NATSU FINDS OUT, HE'LL COME BACK TO US!" Erza shouted to the guild, causing an uproar. A party insued.

**xXXXxXXXx**

For the next several days, people scouted towns for any rumors that could be connected to Natsu, and there was nothing. That is until the forth day, news was brought to the guild of a dragon spotted near the place where Natsu went missing.

"Maybe it's Natsu's dad, Igneel wasn't it, maybe he knows where Natsu is" said Gray.

"Well, its the only lead we have, so we are gonna follow through on it, well take a small squad, consisting of Myself, Gray, Mira, and Lisanna, and since Elfman is on a on reconnaissance in the capital well have to go without him. Gray you go tell the master, I'll go and get Mira and Lisanna" Erza said before she left without another word.

**xXXXxXXXx**

When Erza arrived at the Straus's home, she knocked on the door, it took almost no time for the door to be opened, it was Mira who opened the door.

"Please tell me there's news!" she pleaded

"We have a lead, there was a dragon spotted near where he disappeared" Mira almost instantaneously disappeared, Erza could hear talking in a room nearby inside, not long after that, Then Erza could see Mira coming back to the door.

"so whats the plan?"

"You, Lisanna, Gray, and I are going there to search for the dragon, it might be Igneel and he might know where Natsu is"

"When are we leaving?"

"Right now"

"Wow, well, well meet you at the guild, we need a few minutes to pack and get ready" Then she closed the door.

'Were coming Natsu, just you wait'

**xXXXxXXXx**

When Mira and Lisanna arrived at the guild, they saw, Erza and Gray, and Erza was holding a teleportation Lacrima.

"So I guess were teleporting" said Lisanna, Erza noticed that she looked so much better than how she had been the past few days.

"Mystogan left it for us, we need to get there before the dragon leaves"

"We don't have any time to waste" Said Erza before she activated the teleportation lacrima, the next thing they knew, they were standing in the middle of a barren field.

"So now the search begins, the man said that he saw the dragon around a mountain."

"I think I see it over there" said Lisanna,

"Well now we just have to get there, since Gray is the only one that can't fly, I'll carry him" at that, Erza equipped her BlackWing armor, and picked up Gray, Lisanna cast her bird takeover and Mira cast her Satan Soul take over. They all took off and towards the Mountain.

Along the way they saw signs of burning, seperate from the main mass of destruction and not as out of control, and some non burned collapsed trees.

"My guess is that this is the work of that dragon"

"Well, at least we know that the rumors were true." said Erza.

"Well I'm super glad that they were, were so close to finding Natsu already, I just know it" said Lisanna hopefully.

As they neared the mountain, they saw signs of a dragon, but they saw no dragon. This cause everyone to worry, when they got close enough to the mountain, they could immediately see a large cave.

"He must be in there" said Erza, and they flew right in.

Inside the cave, it wasn't to dark, there seemed to be some form of illumination coming from within its depths. As they journeyed further into the depths of the mountain the came in a cave, it was lit by magma, some on the floor of the cave in pools, some coming from the walls. And in the back of the cave, there was a red dragon, it was sleeping.

"DRAGON!" shouted Erza.

"PLEASE WAKE, WE ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF YOUR HELP!"

The dragon stirred, then it immediately shot into a defensive position.

"What do you want, just leave me be"

"Dragon, we are looking for a friend, you might know of him, his name is Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel" said Erza

"Why would you be looking for him!?"

"Please, if you know where he is, please tell us!" Lisanna pleaded.

The Dragon stared at them, it's eyes were wide.

"L-L-Lisanna?" said the dragon

"You know me?"

"How are you alive, this shouldn't be possible" the dragon begged.

"Who are you!?" demanded Erza.

"It's me, Natsu." said the dragon, his head turned away from them in shame.

"What do you mean you're Natsu, you can't be him, you'r a Dragon, Natsu is human.

"I am Natsu, during my rage filled destruction, I collapsed, and my body started to change, INTO THIS!"

"Oh my god!" came from all four in unison.

"But you're alive, and that makes me so happy,"

"Yes, and now that we're here, we can find a way to fix you" Lisanna said hopefully.

"I don't know how" said Natsu sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way, no matter what" said Mira.

"M-Mira, I didn't see you there, I'm so sorry for what I did to you and Elfman."

"Don't worry Natsu, both me and Elfman forgave you long ago"

"So do you really think its possible to fix me?" asked Natsu.

"We're just going to have to find out wont we?" said Lisanna with a grin.

**There we go, sorry if the chap is a little bad, I just don't know what to do with the strory line now, anyway, im officially setting this story as a Three chapter story, thats right, next chapter will be the last chapter, but fret not, I might remake this into a full fledged story someday if the feedback it good. Have any suggestions/questions/advice just hit me up in a PM or put it in a Review, I love to answer, and I take all of Your suggestions to heart. Well, thats all for now, See ya later, Windbear.**


	3. Chapter 3: Notice

Hello readers, Im here to tell you that this story is over If your reading thiS you haven't read the summary to this story, Which will tell you the same thing that Im about yo tell you, Fire Dragons Mountain will no longer be updated, but fret not, this story has been remade into Curse of the Dragon Slayer.

My reason for shutting down thus story, I found that it would be pointless to continue. I didn't like where I had brought it, and didn't like how I executed it. I know I only posted two chapters, but still. So I decided to remake the story, with the same basic plot, yet exceedingly different. Buy like in the summary of Curse of the Dragon Slayer, I might as Well warn yout here as Well, the beginning themed of the story are very dark. And the majority of the story will be somewhat dark, since that's the main ploy.

**THE STORY IS STILL NATSUXLISANNA**

So don't worry.

**UPDATES WILL BE COMING SOON! SEE YOU THEN!**


End file.
